


Uninhibited [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Big Brother Mycroft, English Accent, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Relationship Negotiation, Sherlock has a low libido, Soundcloud, it goes wrong, the 'if you hurt my brother' speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been apart for the first time since Sherlock returned from the dead. Neither of them has had a good day. John's gets worse when Mycroft comes to Baker Street in Sherlock's absence to warn John Watson against disappointing his brother by expecting things to change. Mycroft has misjudged things rather badly. But finally he sods off and leaves John and Sherlock to reconnect, to give and receive comfort, and show each other that they are, indeed, perfectly matched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uninhibited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181047) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 




End file.
